


His Loss, Their Gain

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Hats, Multi, Sexual Content, Strip Games, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was game night and Neal wasn't winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Loss, Their Gain

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR21  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA or whoever else, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Threesome/Moresome  
>  **Pairings** : Peter/Elizabeth/Neal  
>  **Warnings** : Sexual Content  
>  **Word Count** : 473  
>  **Written For** : sinfulslasher's [January 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/171055.html?thread=2567727#t2567727) prompt

"You can leave your hat on."

El's voice cut through the charged atmosphere in the room. Somehow, dinner and drinks had devolved into strip poker. Peter still wasn't quite sure who had been the mastermind, but El or Neal were both highly capable of it.

The best part was that Neal didn't realize how talented El was at poker until it was too late. Peter still had his boxers and El was still clad in her panties, bra and heels. Neal however had just lost another hand and all that was left was his briefs or the black hat still perched on his head.

"You didn't tell me that Mrs. Burke has a hat kink, Peter," Neal said teasingly.

"I wouldn't know. Never wear one around her," Peter responded.

"How about you both just declare a forfeit and join me upstairs?" El cut in. "With the hat," she added.

Decision made, they abandoned the cards and raced each other up the stairs, pulled the remaining articles of clothing off along the way.

Once the in the bedroom, both men let El take the lead as she had been the winner in the week's high stakes game of choice. She pushed Peter to the bed on his back and just before she slid her mouth over his erection, she looked back and Neal and told him to prep himself.

Minutes later, El pulled up and looked over at Neal who had three fingers buried in himself.

"I want to watch you ride him, cowboy," she said huskily. "But don't come, because I want to ride you when you're done."

El stretched out beside Peter and they both watched as Neal poised himself over Peter's erection and then sank down onto him. Both men groaned and El dipped her fingers into herself and started rubbing.

Neal moved slowly the first few times and then he reached up and tipped his hat at both of them as he picked up the pace. Peter reached up and grasped his hips and started pulling him up and down in time with his thrusts. Neal rode him for another five minutes before Peter pulled him down hard and came.

Peter managed a faint, "Yeehaw!" before pulling out of Neal's body and helping Neal stretch out on his other side.

"Cowgirl's turn," El said as she plucked the hat from Neal and without hesitation, seated herself on his cock. Neal started bucking his hips and El met him thrust for thrust. It didn't take him long to reach his climax and she followed right behind him.

El rolled off Neal and into a gap that wriggled down into between the two men. Neal took his hat back and hung it on the corner of the headboard.

"Next week," he whispered just before they all drifted into sleep, "we're playing _Pictionary_."


End file.
